


Granting Wishes

by DreamTeam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angels, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Possible smut, angel au, angel!louis, just in the beginning, very little Harry/Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an angle who grants people's wishes and Harry happens to be the boy he's assigned to. Can he keep things professional and help Harry with what he wants or will he end up breaking the rules and still granting wishes?</p>
<p>(I'm shit at summaries, I'm sorry. Give it a try?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granting Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on Wattpad, but I like a03 better for formatting. I'm definitely going to go back and edit the first few chapters in the future. Sorry Louis seems so vain in the beginning!

“Lou, you are needed on a mission,” Liam calls from the control room. Louis’ been working on his hair for the last thirty minutes and rolls his eyes at the idea of needing to go to earth to help some poor kid. It’s pretty much a waste of time for them to go on these missions, it never ended up how the person had wished. They were always happy though, that was the idea behind the whole thing.

“What is it, Liam?” Louis asks as he heads out to look at the screen over the other boys shoulder. Liam was usually the one in the control room, watching out for wishes from the humans and assigning angels to each one. He scanned the screen about the boy and what he was wanting when he wished upon a star.

“His name’s Harry Styles,” Liam couldn’t say his last name without laughing a little and Louis rolled his eyes rather than joining in. “I thought it was fitting that you helped someone named Styles. He’s wanting to find a way to break up with his girlfriend. Not usually our thing, but for some reason the computer picked it up as important, all we have to go off of is the general information though. You know how this goes.”

Louis nods and flicks the screen so he can see the picture of the boy he’s gonna be helping. He needs to know when he shows up what he’s looking for. “Wow,” he whispers, distracted by the beautiful green eyes staring back at him. The kid’s adorable, he looks so innocent with his little smile and fringe hanging in front of those gorgeous eyes. “This is better than what I had imagined. We don’t know what’s wrong with the girlfriend?”

Liam shakes his head, but narrows his eyes up at Louis. “Don’t get any weird ideas. You know that the rules keep us from even thinking about our charges as potential mates. Does someone else need to be assigned to Harry, Lou?” he asks. Louis rolls his eyes and takes a step away from Liam, heading for the door.

“Stop being such a prick. I’m not going to do anything to Harry.” Liam has always followed all the rules and demanded that the others do the same. It was fine, except that Louis didn’t always like being reminded of the rules and following them.

In the blink of an eye Louis was back in his room and packing his bags for this mission. When most angels went to earth on a mission they would pack a bag, but when Louis went he packed a minimum of three. It was always the same with him, he couldn’t imagine leaving any of his precious clothes behind. He might need them for something.

It was a short goodbye to Liam and some of the others at the station before he was a hotel in London. Apparently that was where Harry lived, not that Louis would complain, he loved England. Most of his missions had been in England, apparently they liked to make wishes more than people in other countries. Or perhaps they just had more shooting stars. It could have just been when he was around too.

The first order of business was to get his laptop and search for this Harry boy, there wasn’t a lot of information online. Sometimes there would be an article if they had done something spectacular or something terrible. Although terrible was usually just meaning they had pulled a prank or gotten expelled for whatever reason. It wasn’t important to Louis, he just needed to know all he could about who he was dealing with.

Of course Harry freaking Styles couldn’t have done anything wrong. The kid screamed innocence, Louis didn’t even know who his girlfriend was, he couldn’t prepare. It was annoying to have to walk in to a mission with almost no information about his charge or anyone around the kid. He supposed that he would just have to show up to the school and go with what he had.

Too bad the school wasn’t big enough for a new kid to just blend in to the shadows. Louis seemed to be the talk of the school the moment he stepped on to the grounds, he liked attention but for once he wanted to just observe.

“Hello! You must be Louis!” He almost jumped away from her, because she looked like she was actually going to tackle him. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had red lipstick that made her lips pop. She was attractive, but nothing like his charge. “My name’s Taylor, you should probably come with me to get your schedule.”

Perky over-the-top student leaders were always the worst when doing a mission. It was always mandatory to follow though when one showed up, it made them look more like normal nervous students.

“Hey, babe.” The deep, slow voice could have been enough for Louis, but when he looked it just had to be the owner of those perfect green eyes. “Hello,” he said slowly as he kissed Taylor’s cheek. He didn’t seem like he was trying to get rid of her as his girlfriend.

“Hello, darling, I’m Louis. It’s so nice to meet you.” _I’m here to make all your dreams come true._


End file.
